


HarmonIZE

by weedlizard



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Musicians, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedlizard/pseuds/weedlizard
Summary: Soul Eater Band AU where Black Star is in a rock band and Kidd is in classical trio band, they learn to work past their differences and love each other.
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	1. Psychedelic Souljam

The bright lights of Chupa Cabra’s sign flashed like fireflies in the night sky, lighting up the dark Block B street that Black Star and his bandmates were walking on. Each of them had a solid amount of baggage with them, Maka with her amp and pedals and Soul with his keyboard, but neither of them had nearly as much to carry as Black Star. The spiky haired blunette wasn’t deterred, instead opting to carry his entire drum kit and stand in one trip. This made for quite the entrance as the trio slammed the doors of the building open, lugging their instruments behind them as they passed through the club to the stage. Maka seemed to be a bit regretful after interrupting the club customers, but Black Star and Soul couldn’t have cared less. 

This had become a weekly ritual, and every saturday night Black Star and his band, Psychedelic Souljam, would haul their instruments to the club to perform. Maka and Soul weren’t really in the band for any reason other than to have fun, but Black Star wanted to become famous. From their performances the band had started to gain a little bit of popularity and Black Star lived for it, cherishing any moment in the spotlight that he could. 

After getting set up on stage and doing a short sound test to ensure that Maka’s guitar was in tune, the band began their setlist. Black Star’s arms moved effortlessly, laying down the perfect rhythm to keep the entire band in check, all the while adding kicks and flourishes to keep things interesting. The trio cycled through songs before finally getting to their finale. Maka started out with some wicked guitar, before melting into a nicer form of it for the chorus. Despite her studious and stuck up nature at school, she had an amazing voice that rang out through the crowd, melodic and nearly melancholic in tone.

_ “ Send me your love, on a wire…” _

_ “Lifts you up, everytime…”  _

\---

After the show Black Star set out to pack up his kit while Soul and Maka hung around the club for a little bit, getting a few drinks on the house and mingling with others. The familiar but mild ache spread through the blue haired man’s arms, a welcoming feeling that meant a show well played. He disappeared into his mind a bit, thinking about new drumlines and techniques he could utilize for upcoming shows and songs when a familiar voice made it through to his conscience. 

“Hey Black Star, are you ready to head home?” his roommate and friend Tsubaki said, her tall figure looming over him in the least threatening way possible. Tsubaki was a truly beautiful woman, with long black hair and soft, nurse-like mannerisms. She had come all this way to walk Black Star home and ensure he was safe. 

“Oh yeah! Of course Tsubaki, I’ll grab all of my stuff.” He made sure to shoot her a look and a smile that hopefully came off as appreciative, before darting down to grab all of his drum cases. Tsubaki intercepted him though, insisting on helping him with the heavy load. 

With that the pair began their stroll home, home being a quaint little apartment they shared. Tsubaki had the most control of general decor, meaning the living room and kitchen were filled with relatively minimalistic and sophisticated furniture that gave off an air of maturity. Hell, even her incense holder and cooking supplies were classy. But that was expected of someone like her. 

Upon opening the door to their apartment, Tsubaki’s cello could be seen tucked in a corner near a window sill with some flowers and other small indoor plants. Black Star was always so impressed with her cello playing. I mean, playing drums got complicated to a certain degree, tuning and polyrhythmic beats being a good example of that, but he could never wrap his head around things like vibrato and the way her lithe fingers could play notes on the fingerboard without any markers to let her know that was the right spot. Tsubaki was an extremely talented and graceful person, and Black Star was forever grateful to have her around to balance out his extreme and all-over-the-place attitude.

Tsubaki gently brushed past Black Star, pulling her hair out of her ponytail as she went, where it haloed around beautifully, before she went to take a seat on the couch, picking up a book from the coffee table and settling in.

“Dinner’s on the stove, I covered it so that it would stay warm. I’m gonna go to bed pretty soon, today was pretty long.” She said, without bothering to look over her shoulder. Black Star all but dumped his drums on the floor outside his room before sprinting into the small kitchen and scarfing down his dinner. 

“That was sooo good Tsu!! Thank you so much for the home-cooked meal, you’re the best!” Black Star called out, before plopping himself down harshly on the couch cushion next to her. Green eyes darted back and forth from the cello in the corner to Tsubaki before he finally spoke up.

“So how’s your trio been going so far? You said you’ve playing at Deathbucks for the morning crowd correct?” Tsubaki simply blinked calmly, before gracefully setting down her book and adjusting herself so she was facing the small man to respond.

“Oh it’s been going very well! My bandmates are very kind, although kind of quiet…Crona has barely said a word to me since I joined but then again, Crona rarely says much of anything…” Her face shifted to one of worry, before dispersing back into something a bit happier. “Kidd is nicer than I thought he would be though, not to mention extremely talented, but I guess that’s what you get when you’re in a band with a reaper!” A soft laugh escaped her at the end of her sentence. “Y’know, you should come to one of our shows Black Star, I know it’s not really your style, but it’d be nice to get out of your comfort zone.”

Black Star blinked back at her, “I mean, when’s your next show? I’d love to see you perform and meet these bandmates you see so often, plus, I want to support you.” With that Black Star and Tsubaki settled their plans for Black Star to make it to one her band’s shows, which conveniently took place on the same day his shows did. 

Eager to get to Saturday again, Black Star said goodnight to his roommate before putting his drums back into his room and hopping into bed with his PJs on and music blasting in his ears. With that, the blunette drifted off into a lazy and restless week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song maka was singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-FpCc434Do


	2. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubaki and Black Star's morning prior to the concert, where Black Star stumbles upon a familiar but changed face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of Tsubaki and Black Star dynamic in this one folks. I'd also like to clarify that this is a semi-AU, where the whole Soul Eater crew stuck to their own little groups rather than getting involved with each other, so they're familiar with each other, but weren't as close as they are in canon! I also use "Kidd" as a stylized form of Kid's name since it evens out the letters. Enjoy!

Sunlight shone through a small crack in the block out curtains, hitting Black Star directly in the eyes. The short man jumped up from his bed, looking over to his super cool alarm clock that had a little monkey playing the drums on it, and smashed the snooze button, sending the poor object flying across the room. He started his day by stretching and then proceeding to do pull ups on a bar he installed in one of the doorways. After finishing his 20th rep, a sleepy Tsubaki made her way out of her quarters to the shared restroom. Hearing this, Black Star perked up and went back to his room to get dressed for the day.

“Black muscle tank with a yellow star or blue muscle tank with a black star fo’ today…” Black Star said, thinking to himself out loud. 

“Muscle tank with black star, the blue compliments your hair,” Tsubaki said, gracefully striding past Black Star’s room with her long black hair already in its signature ponytail flowing behind her. “Breakfast will be done in a few minutes, are you still coming to our show this morning?” Her voice became slightly more strained as she spoke and walked further into the kitchen, where Black Star could hear the sound of a kettle being filled. 

Black Star, now fully dressed in a truly revolutionary fit consisting of the aforementioned muscle tank and some cargo pants, padded into the living room and flopped down on the couch, staring at Tsubaki’s cello. As he sat he remembered an odd fact about the cello, as it had been passed down through her family, and after the fairly recent death of her brother, had been named Masamune as tribute. It was truly a beautiful instrument, the wood hand stained and aged to a deep dark brown, but not so dark that you could no longer see the twisting, mesmerizing tendrils of wood grain making up the body. There was a light dusting of rosin on the cello, indicative that Tsubaki had a late night practicing after Black Star had already fallen asleep, as she never let the sticky substance build up for more than a day.

Tsubaki’s voice slowly faded back into the forefront of Blackstar’s mind, “...and that’s why you  _ never  _ want to put water in a pan with hot oil...Black Star, are you listening?” The blue haired man slapped his cheeks twice and turned around on the couch to face her, feeling a little bit guilty for spacing out so hard on her.

“Sorry Tsu, I was just thinking about your concert today, I’m really excited to see you perform, you’re gonna do so awesome!” He paused. “But also yeah I’m not gonna lie I didn’t hear most of what you said, smells like breakfast is ready though!” 

Tsubaki let out a sigh as she set down both of their plates on their small “dining room” table, and took a long sip of her green tea. Staying silent outweighed arguing her point though, I mean they  _ were _ both grown adults and Black Star could take care of himself, even if he didn’t really know how to cook, or clean, nor did he ever take his meds when prescribed. Swallowing down her maternal worry towards her roommate and friend alongside her breakfast, she began to pack her cello.

She grabbed her carrying case, a large black cello case decorated with stickers of camellia blossoms. From within the case she produced a small cleaning cloth, promptly wiping the dusty residue left from her bow off of the cello, before finally packing the cello in its case and disappearing within her room to get ready. 

Meanwhile, Black Star sat at the table, having already wolfed down his breakfast in a record breaking minute. Tsubaki returned rather quickly, in a beautiful and flowy white gown with light yellow accents and strappy kitten heels. It framed her elegant figure beautifully, it was no wonder she was always fighting off men at her concerts. With a small joking curtsy for Black Star, she grabbed her case and the two musicians headed off towards Deathbucks.

\---

The normally bustling and loud cafe was no less busy, but quieter than usual when the duo walked in. Tsubaki’s attention immediately flicked to two people across the room, presumably her bandmates. Black Star looked up to see what Tsubaki was focused on and was stopped in his normally confident tracks as his eyes were met with two piercing yellow eyes from across the room. They belonged to a very delicate looking man, who despite his daintiness was angular and masculine in looks. 

“Is that...Kidd?” Black Star thought to himself. There was no way this man in front of him was Kidd, the last he’d seen of him in high school he still looked prepubescent and not nearly as stunning as he currently looked. But, much to Black Star’s dismay, those characteristic white stripes on the side of the man’s head were more than enough to confirm his suspicions. Tsubaki really was in a band with Death the Kidd. Speaking of Kidd, the young shinigami broke eye contact with Black Star and waved Tsubaki over, Tsubaki grabbing Black Star’s arm and dragging him behind her with a shocking amount of grip.

“Hey Kidd! This is Black Star, you must remember him from some of our classes correct?” Tsubaki said in a nearly sing-song tone. Tsubaki took Black Star’s hand and lifted it out to Kidd’s, getting them to shake hands, albeit a bit awkwardly. This gave the blue haired man a genuine shock, from the little he’d heard of Kidd, the dude had anxiety disorder on top of anxiety disorder, as well as OCD, and struggled a lot with things like being touched by others, and a mild germaphobia. That being said the gesture did put some hope in Black Star’s mind, I mean shit, the dude got hot AND he seems to have worked through a lot of the problems he had back in school, maybe he could make a move?

Kidd cleared his throat, an indicator that Black Star had made their brief handshake go on for a little too long in the midst of his thinking. With that a tall, lithe figure stepped out from behind Black Star, having being coaxed by Tsubaki to make greetings. 

“Alrighty Black Star, this is Crona, our other bandmate, they play the violin and are  _ extremely  _ talented!” The so called Crona was extremely quiet, only giving a shaky nod to indicate a hello before turning back to focus on tuning their violin. Tsubaki nudged Black Star with her elbow, “You’re free to take a seat up by the front if you’d like, we’re about to go on in a couple minutes.”

“Oh, thank you Tsubaki!” Black Star said, before hunkering down on a wooden stool near the stage. And with that the band all took their place in the seats set up for them, and prepared to play.


	3. Black and White

During the show, Black Star sat quietly, something that was somewhat of an accomplishment for him. He looked intently at the stage, watching the trio play a lovely and haunting song. Tsubaki’s strong hands moved swiftly over the fingerboard of her cello, as Black Star had seen many times at home, and yet this performance felt so different from the small living room concerts she’d put on for her roommate. Tsubaki’s entire air had changed, elegance practically dripping off of every wide stroke of her bow. 

Black Star of course couldn’t avoid watching Kidd as well, his lithe fingers moving across the black and white ivory keys with ease. The notes came so naturally to him that it seemed the keys were in fact an extension of his own hands.

“He’s gorgeous…” thought Black Star. During the soothing performance the blue haired man couldn’t help but stare at Kidd, at his long dark lashes, and the smattering of freckles on his face that seemed to mar the cold porcelain of his skin. His hands, that looked soft enough to hold but strong enough to break your fingers, with the painstakingly perfect black nail polish on his nails. It seemed like Kidd was the polar opposite of Black Star, with his immaculate sense of style and his well-organized personality, and it made Black Star feel completely and utterly infatuated.

Almost as if on cue, yellow eyes shot up from the piano keys and glanced over, meeting Black Star’s and causing the blue haired man to get a bit red in the face. Black Star averted his gaze back to Tsubaki, who gave him a look and a gentle smile before bowing her head back down as they finished their piece. The crowd erupted into applause, and the trio all straightened up, standing before bowing and then working on putting away their instruments. 

As the crowd started to disperse, going back to getting coffee and breakfast items from the cafe, Black Star walked up to the stage to talk to the band. 

“Y’all did amazing!” Black Star exclaimed, patting Tsubaki on the back and beaming up at Kidd. “Especially you, Kidd! I had no idea you were so talented…” he said a bit shyly, an arm instinctually shooting up to scratch at the back of his neck. The black haired man looked almost shocked at that, his eyes going slightly wide, while his hands absent-mindedly fiddled with the stacks of rings on his fingers.

“Oh, why thank you Black Star. I’ve been playing for quite some time now, as Father wanted me to learn at least one instrument growing up. It’s the only one that stuck.” Kidd responded, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “Now unfortunately, I must go now, Liz and Patty are waiting for me at home. It was very nice running into you again Black Star.” Kidd smiled gently.

“Oh okay! Bye Kidd, it was good getting to see you, I hope I get to hear you play again some time soon!” Black Star smiled wide back, a light blush on his face. 

With that, Kidd turned on his heel to leave, before whipping a receipt out of his bag and scribbling something on it, shoving it into Black Star’s hands before practically running out of the Deathbucks. Tsubaki looked at Black Star, a shocked look on her face, before shrugging and beckoning Black Star to walk home with her from the cafe.

\---

The second Tsubaki’s key turned in the lock, Black Star bursted into the door of their apartment, practically shouting about how good the performance was, and how cool it was to meet other musicians. Tsubaki simply gave him a small smile, retreating to her room to change into some comfortable clothes, before returning and settling in on the couch with her laptop in hand. 

“Oho Tsu! I see you’ve busted out the glasses. Schoolwork?” Black Star exclaimed at seeing the thin rimmed glasses sitting carefully on the bridge of Tsubaki’s nose as she typed away at her keyboard.

“Oh no, just transposing some sheet music for another cover Kidd wants to do…” the ravenette paused. “Speaking of which, what  _ was _ all that with Kidd today? I saw what happened when we were on the actual stage and then I noticed Kidd was acting different around you. What was that piece of paper he gave you?”

“Oh shit the paper!” Black Star jumped up, digging vigorously through his pockets for the receipt. After uncrumpling it and reading the small note on the back, the blue haired man turned as red as a strawberry, looking like his soul was about to leave his body, before handing the note to Tsubaki to read for herself.

“...It’s just a phone number?” she paused again. “Oh my god wait it’s his phone number! You two  _ like _ each other don’t you? Aww good for you Black Star, you’re finally gonna get yourself a boyfriend.” Tsubaki spoke in a teasing tone, she honestly thought Black Star’s little crush was adorable.

“Um! I am  _ not _ crushing on Kidd, Tsu. There’s just no way. I mean yeah sure, he’s absolutely stunning and pretty and looks very nice and has nice hands and-” Black Star cut himself off, realizing he was rambling quite a bit. “...Okay maybe.  _ Maybe- _ I have a  _ little _ bit of a crush on Kidd.” The blue haired man paused. “BUT I seriously doubt he likes me back, at least not like that...he’s way too good for someone like me Tsubaki, I mean hell! He probably drives a fancy car and actually knows how to read sheet music! Nothing is going to happen between us I can tell.”

And with that, Black Star got up off the couch and walked into his room, feeling a bit flustered and confused with the whole situation. Laying down on top of his bed, he picked up his phone, a blue flip phone since he couldn’t exactly afford a fancy smartphone, opening it and looking at the home screen. He kept glancing back and forth between the receipt and his phone, the numbers written in black sharpie seemingly taunting him from their heat transfer paper prison. It was then that he flipped the receipt over to see a message that was previously hidden from him, written over top an order for a black and white mocha,

“ _ It’s been awhile, please call, I’d love for you to come to another show of mine _

_ \-- Death the Kidd. _ ”

Black Star, turning pink again, choked down his fear and opened up the text message app on his phone, typing in those ten digits and wrote up a short text, before pressing send and throwing his phone across the room in fear. Burying his face in his pillow, he fell asleep rather peacefully.

\---

In the morning, a sliver of sun shone on Black Star’s face, and a small chime could be heard faintly from his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading ! i imagine the song Tsubaki's band would've been playing is a cover of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsS5VrdUdas&list=LLYmt3mTvy5mKOlNgViNE87w&index=9  
> it's actually the song I've been going to anytime I write Kidd's chapters, so I feel it's fitting even though it definitely wouldn't sound the same as a trio lol ! Just imagine the harpsichord is a piano, and the bassline is a cello. Oh also, I feel like I should clarify that this truly is an AU and the characters are all around 23-24!


	4. dragonaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd comes home to his eccentric roommates before going to a music shop with Black Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts out with some Kidd POV and later on changes to Black Star POV :)   
> Enjoy!

After a long day and a meeting with his father, Death the Kidd rushed home as fast as he could, practically wheezing as he busted through his front door. 

“Ugh, I really need to take off my binder…” he grimaced internally. Glancing around his penthouse apartment, he couldn’t see any indication that his roommates were there, but he could certainly smell that they were there. 

“Liz? Patty?” Kidd called out into the apartment, striding towards the kitchen area. As if on cue, a blonde head popped out from behind the blocked off kitchen.

“Hey Kiddo!” she chirped. From behind the smaller woman Kidd could see her taller counterpart  _ attempting _ to cook.

“Hey Patty, hey Liz, what’s the occasion? You know I would’ve cooked for us.” Kidd spoke out, truly shocked to see them making dinner on their own. As sweet as Liz and Patty were, they couldn’t cook to save their lives. Liz seemed to burn or under-season anything she touched, and well Patty just kind of...doesn’t have the proper attention span to make anything that doesn’t look akin to a mud pie a child would make after a rainy day.

“Welcome home Kidd! We were  _ trying  _ to make you something special since you were out and about today, plus you had your show! But...things aren’t going so well in here, I think we’re gonna need your help,” the long haired blonde said, glancing down at the pan before grimacing slightly and looking back up to Kidd with eyes that practically spelled out S.O.S.

With that, the raven shooed the twins away, preparing their meal with a nearly scary amount of precision. The blondes looked on, hoping that their beloved roommate would be alright without starting everything from scratch to ensure it was  _ perfect _ , something that had happened on many occasions in the past. They turned to look at each other, their silent communication pouring out their pride as they saw Kidd fight against his older habits.

By the time food was done, Kidd and the Thompson sisters all sat around their humble glass table, inlaid with dark grey skulls that made shadows on the floor near their feet. Dinners at the apartment were never quiet, the twins using the time to catch up Kidd on their day, and Kidd using the time to reflect as well. After dinner however, contrasted starkly from the bright atmosphere of just moments prior.

\---

With the dishes all scrubbed at least eight times per dish, sparkling as they dried on the counter, Kidd removed his gloves and went to stand near one of the large apartment windows. The entire place was dead silent, Patty and Liz having retired to their rooms after the meal. Kidd, however, didn’t mind the silence, as it gave him time to think. 

Looking down on Death City, he watched people and cars bustle through the city like l ittle ants scurrying about. His cheeks began to feel a bit warm, glowing with the slightest tinge of pink.

“I wonder if Black Star is down there, looking around at the same cityscape I am…” the man thought to himself. The idea of the blue haired drummer brought an even darker blush to Kidd’s cheeks once he remembered the note he’d handed him prior to leaving Deathbucks earlier that day.

“I hope that didn’t come off as too weird, it’s not my fault he seems to have matured significantly since our days in high school together. He was so much kinder to me than he used to be…” Kidd sighed out to himself quietly. It was at this moment that his smart phone’s screen lit up brightly, a text from an unknown number.

“hey kidd, this is black star!! I got yr note and wuz wondering if you’d wanna come with me to the music store tomorrow? I have to pick up sum new heads for my snare!! Lmk! :D”

Kidd looked longingly at the text, before taking the time to hastily add Black Star’s number in his phone to its own contact. A small smile made its way onto Kidd’s face, nervousness flooded the raven’s mind, but he still took the time to type out a quick response.

“I would love to accompany you to the music store tomorrow Black Star. At what time should I meet you? -Death the Kidd”

With that, Kidd made his way to his room, changing out of his constricting binder and into some comfortable pajamas before hopping into his carefully made bed and plugging his phone in. Right before he was about to fall asleep, his phone lit up once again, the light forcing him to crack open his tired eyes.

“how about noon 2morrow? ^___^ meet me at my place?”

Kidd smiled down at his phone, typing out a short reply before drifting off to sleep, his dreams filled with a bright-blue haired man.

\---

Kidd stretched awake the next day at approximately 8 AM, padding to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. He first took a shower before doing his rather extreme skin care routine consisting of eight different steps. Then he brushed his teeth, making sure to go over each tooth eight times. He then combed through his pitch black locks eight times, ensuring that there was nary a tangle. Finishing off his morning routine, he strolled back into his room, and made his bed  _ perfectly _ .

Getting dressed in the morning had always been quite the challenge for Kidd. Some days the feeling of certain textures on his body made him want to peel his own skin off layer by layer, throwing him into a panic attack if he decided to grin and bear it for more than an hour. Today he was particularly anxious already, meaning his choices were quite limited. Sifting through a multitude of clothes in his walk-in closet, he eventually decided on a black mock turtleneck, with a grey cardigan over top it. He paired all of this with some plain black dress pants, a thin black leather belt with a silver buckle, and some simple slightly heeled black leather boots.

After all of that, 11:30 AM had already creeped up on Kidd, and he decided it was best to text Black Star to alert him that he was going to head over. Shooting the blue haired man a short message, he grabbed his house keys and set off to the small apartment of Black Star and Tsubaki.

\---

_ Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. _

Black Star shot up from the couch, adrenaline flooding through his veins as he raced to the door, opening it as soon as the last knock was done. The man on the other side jumped slightly, shocked at how quickly he was answered. Black Star sat for a moment, absolutely stunned. Green eyes panned over Kidd’s outfit in an attempt to subtly check the reaper out, eventually making their way back up to his face, now tinged a slight pink, meeting yellow eyes that were looking around nervously.

“H-Hey Kidd! You’re right on time, are you ready to go?” Black Star all but nervously laughed out.

“Oh, yes.” Kidd replied back, smiling softly, which sent Black Star into a mental olympics as he tried not to be too obvious about his ever persistent crush.

“Alrighty, well go ahead and follow me, the place is only like five minutes from here!” And with that the two men walked throughout the winding maze-like streets of Death City, quietly but not silently, Black Star chatting about anything and everything on the way there.

A small bell chimed as Death the Kidd and Black Star walked through the doors of Death Records, a tiny little music supply shop squeezed into an alleyway. The shopkeeper, a young blonde man with earbuds in waved to them, and greeted them briefly, before going back to a conversation he had been having with another worker there, a man with hair so spiky it looked like it could cut you if you touched it. The shop itself was quite small yet homey, separated into different sections based on instruments, and a funky stoner metal bass riff played lowly over the sound system.

Kidd looked around pretty dumbfounded, yellow calculating eyes taking in everything all at once. Black Star realized then that Kidd had probably never been to a music shop like this, what with him playing a more classical instrument. Excited to get his new drum heads, the bluenette grabbed Kidd’s hand, pulling him along to the drum section where he began to explain his drum kit to the poor reaper.

“So my kit is actually a Tama Artstar kit! They’re pretty high end and mine are custom green ones! The maple is super high quality despite how old they are!” he continued to chat on and on, Kidd meanwhile fixated on his right hand, which Black Star had neglected to let go of. When the excitable man realized his company had gone quiet, he looked up from the drum heads he was browsing to see what was up, seeing Kidd’s bright red face and locked on eyes.

Realizing what had happened, Black Star blushed, pulling his hand away as if Kidd had bitten him. “Oh shit! Sorry dude, I didn’t realize haha…” Black Star laughed nervously, honestly a little sad that he had to break contact with the gorgeous man who had tagged along with him.

“It’s alright Black Star, no worries,” Kidd said, shooting the other man a soft smile as he finished up his browsing.

\---

After buying what he needed, Black Star and Kidd left the small shop, the latter accompanying the former home. 

“I really enjoyed that Black Star, I’ve never been to such a laid back music shop before! The ones I’ve gone to have always been pretty formal, it was a nice change of scenery for me,” Kidd said.

“Oh of course dude! You know you’re always free to hang out with me whenever! Don’t be a stranger,” Black Star said before giving Kidd one final goodbye and then heading inside the apartment as Kidd turned on his heel to head home.

\---

“TSUBAKI! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!” Black Star called out, mere milliseconds after shutting the apartment door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was a long one, I hope y'all enjoyed. Some notes about this chapter. Death Records is owned and ran by Justin Law, Giriko works there as well. The song that was playing in the shop is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdtATSsw4HQ . Also, Black Star's drumkit is a real one inspired by one that I grew up with, google a Tama Artstar kit then imagine it in green and that's Black Star's! I finally have this fic pretty planned out, which means updates should be a lot faster! Ty again for reading!


	5. burn out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a night of videogames, the boys get a bit closer.

One week passed since the two men took a trip to Death Records. They had spent most of that week together though, texting and calling on the days where Kidd had important meetings with his father and couldn’t physically make it to hang out with Black Star. This day was no different than the others, the men finding themselves lounging on Black Star and Tsubaki’s couch, red and blue controllers for Black Star, and grey controllers for Kidd. Their respective characters danced around on screen, button mashes and combos one after another. The match soon came to a close as Marth, Kidd’s character, was slammed into the floor of the stage with so much power that he was forced to clap in shame for his opponent, Donkey Kong.

“Yes! Four out of five babyyyy!” Black Star jumped up from his spot on the couch, celebrating loudly while Kidd sat in contempt. “Oh don’t be a sore loser Kiddo, I was born to win!” he continued, rubbing more salt in the womb.

“Alright, Alright, Black Star, as per your request at my loss I will make you dinner tonight you little shit.” Kidd stated, before dramatically leaning over the back of the couch like a damsel in distress. “I guess that’s all I’m worth to you nowadays…” he continued, in faux dejection.

“Oh there, there, dear Kidd,” Black Star conversed, gently patting the raven’s head in mock support. As he patted the other man’s head, he felt his face heat up a bit. Kidd’s hair was extremely soft and shiny, which Black Star took mental note of for later. 

Kidd flipped around then, face nearly directly besides Black Star’s, and said quietly, “Is everything alright?” He put the back of his cold hand to Black Star’s forehead then, shocking the blue haired man. “You’re feeling a little bit warm, have you been overworking yourself?” he said.

"What!? Oh, no…” Black Star sputtered. “I’m okay Kidd, thank you for checking in on me though,” he said, quietly, voice wavering ever so slightly. Bright yellow eyes locked in on Black Star, observing, processing, nearly mechanical in nature. The room was filled with a certain tenderness, something that was hastily making its way from platonic to something more romantic in nature. The two men stared at each other, the silence comfortable yet intimidating, almost as if egging them on to something, to do  _ anything _ .

It was at this moment that keys rattling at the door could be heard, the two men jumping a healthy distance from each other as Tsubaki practically fell through the door, her stumbling ever graceful. 

“Hey Black Sta- Oh! Hello Kidd! I didn’t know you’d be over, I’m so sorry the place isn’t very ti...dy…” her words started out with enthusiasm before slowly meandering to a halt, her eyes scanning the full room. Everything was practically sparkling clean, none of Black Star’s dirty clothes or any two-day-old dishes to be seen. Tsubaki practically burst into sappy tears at that very moment, mouth opening and closing slightly as she tried to grasp at the right words for how she felt.

“Don’t worry Tsu! I cleaned before Kidd came over, I didn’t want the apartment to be messy!” the blue haired man piped up from his seat, beaming at her with a smile so big it looked like his cheeks could crack in half. His smile faltered for a moment, “Oh and Kidd agreed to cook dinner for us tonight, isn’t that great!” before returning in full force. Meanwhile Tsubaki looked as if her soul had left her body, she was so used to doing most of the housework that coming home to a clean house and no chores felt like she was in heaven.

“Oh...okay! Well, thank you both very much, that’s very kind of you all! I’m going to go ahead and settle in a bit, I’ll be back out later,” Tsubaki said, before taking a short curtsy and absconding to her room to make herself a bit more presentable after a day at class.

Kidd turned to Black Star, “I guess she’s not too used to being the one doted on, hmm?” before flashing a small smirk at him and shuffling into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Once the water had been placed in the pot and all the other ingredients had been meticulously measured and laid out, Kidd padded back over to the couch where Black Star sat, pretending that he hadn’t just been staring at Kidd the whole time. He flopped down softly onto the cushion next to Black Star’s, a little bit close for comfort to others, yet comfortable for them. Kidd looked up at Black Star, almost expectantly, before averting his gaze back down at the floor. The bluenette noticed it immediately, putting a hand on Kidd’s shoulder.

“Are you doing okay Kidd?” he said, a tinge of worry creeping onto his facial features. The other man’s stare shifted to another unimportant part of the floor, like he was trying to burn a hole through it. 

He sat silently, before facing Black Star and saying, “I really do appreciate you Black Star.” Another pause. “People always seem to keep distant from me, whether it’s because of my status or my problems...it feels like no one genuinely wants to stick around me or treat me just like anybody else and I...I can’t thank you enough for sticking around.” Black Star could see the tiniest amount of shininess glazing over Kidd’s eyes, before the dark haired man jumped up suddenly. “Anyways! Haha, sorry for getting awkward there for a moment, it sounds like that water’s ready to go,” Kidd said, chuckling nervously and walking ferociously into the kitchen.

With the glum conversation properly diffused, Kidd focused all of his energy into preparing a good meal for Tsubaki and Black Star, which the latter noted was some kind of pasta dish. The spiky haired man watched on with concern, but he felt as though bringing it back up would sour the mood again, and avoided saying anything. While he waited he played around on his phone, listening to Kidd’s near silent humming. It didn’t sound like something very classical, more so just sad? Yet another layer to Kidd that Black Star would love to understand better.

\---

Around the time Kidd had finished cooking and set the table, Tsubaki padded her way back into the living room, hair still wet from her shower. The table looked like something out of a movie, set with proper dining settings and complete with glasses of wine for each person.

“Once again Kidd, I can’t show my appreciation enough for this, you're such a wonderful cook!” Tsubaki exclaimed in between hearty bites of her portion. “Black Star needs to marry somebody like you so I can make sure he’s actually fed well!” she said jokingly. Both the boys went a bit pink at that notion, Black Star choking on his drink a bit.

Wiping at his mouth with a napkin, Kidd responded, “Oh well, that’s very flattering Tsubaki, thank you. I had to learn to cook at a pretty young age since my father is a very busy man, so I’ve had quite a lot of practice over the years.” He took a small sip from his glass, shooting a friendly smile to Black Star from across the table. 

The rest of the dinner went extremely well, friendly chatter and awkward glances being thrown around the table. Tsubaki picked up on all the awkward times the two men’s eyes met, every time Black Star turned as red as a tomato, and every single one of Kidd’s small smiles meant for Black Star. “Oh my boys...y’all are so oblivious huh?” she thought to herself. Deciding to give them both some space after dinner, she retired early with another set of thank you’s to Kidd for dinner.

\---

Black Star and Kidd stood just outside Black Star’s front door while they said goodbye. The wood on it was pretty worn, as well as the paint that had chipped off from wear and tear over the years. Not to mention a few small dents from all of the times Black Star had run inside with his drum cases a little too fast to be cautious. Thinking about earlier, Black Star stopped Kidd before he could act like nothing had happened. 

“Y’know Kidd, it hurts me to hear that people have treated you so badly in the past…” he put one hand on each of Death the Kidd’s shoulders, unintentionally feeling the tense muscle there shifting slightly. “You are so,  _ so _ , special to me Kidd. You’re always welcome to come over or to call if you need to talk or if you just need a distraction...anything. You can always come to me for anything.” 

Kidd’s eyes, shining nearly as brightly as the moon above them, began to water over, threatening to spill down his lightly freckled cheeks. Black Star pulled Kidd close, holding him to his chest in a big ol’ bear hug. The raven went stiff for a short moment, before wrapping his arms around Black Star’s back, where they stayed for an instant. Once it felt their not-so-platonic hug had overstayed its welcome, the blue haired man pulled back, mimicking their position from earlier with his hands resting on Kidd’s shoulders, which had since relaxed.

“Oh yeah Kidd so…so I know I’ve been to one of your shows now but would you ever be interested in maybe...maybe coming to one of mine? There’s one Saturday night at Chupa Cabra’s if you’d wanna come?” Black Star, looking up to the sky the entire time to avoid Kidd’s rather intense gaze. He shuffled around in place, nerves absolutely wrecking his body.

Kidd took barely a second before he responded, “Of course Black Star! I’d love to see one of your shows! Would you be willing to text me the details? I have to get home soon unfortunately, lots of meetings tomorrow…” He looked down at his shoes with a crestfallen face at having to leave earlier than he would like.

“Sure Kiddo! I’ll text you once I’m inside! Let me know when you’ve made it home safe, and don’t forget what I said just now!” Black Star said, Kidd starting his skate home.

\---

The moment Kidd flopped into his bed later that night, he turned bright red, clapping his hands to face in embarrassment. “God his arms are so strong. What the fuck.” he thought to himself over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading ! My apologies that this chapter took longer than I thought it would to get out, I found myself stuck during a lot of it. The song Kidd is humming is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEQr-sg-Q-s . We're officially halfway through the fic ! Get ready for things to start moving a bit faster, and once again, thank you so much for the support !


	6. always forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd goes to one of Black Star's shows, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter ahead! content warning for alcohol consumption!

The day of the concert had come, and Kidd was struggling to say the least. He didn’t really  _ do  _ shows like this, and his wardrobe was reflecting that severely. Looking at the spreads of greyscale throughout his closet, he decided that it was time to bring in backup.

“Lizzzzz! Patttty!” he called throughout the apartment. It wasn’t very long before the two girls showed up, having adjusted to Kidd’s many panicky antics throughout the years. As they walked into his room the girls assessed the situation. Nothing broken, nothing messy...nothing seemed immediately wrong from first glance. 

The older of the two, Liz, spoke up, “Hey Kidd, what’s wrong?” One twin circled to each side of the man, ready and willing to give him the utmost support if it was another one of his anxiety episodes. They peered at him, still not noticing anything outwardly wrong about him.

“I have to go to a rock concert tonight and, as you can see, I don’t exactly have anything to wear to such an occasion...what should I do? There isn’t enough time to go shoppin-” the man started, before being abruptly cut off with a simple hand to the mouth. 

“Oh darling Death the Kidd, our sweet sweet boy, you already have everything you’d need!” Patty started, shooting her sister a mischievous glance, “We simply have to... _ edit _ them a bit.” With a scary glint in her eyes, she signaled to Liz, who promptly got up to gather whatever it was her sister was hinting at. “While she grabs the necessary tools, let me pick out your outfit for you,” Patty said, waltzing into Kidd’s closet. She rummaged around for a bit, much to the chagrin of Kidd, before returning triumphantly with a boat neck black sweatshirt, a simple collared white shirt, black skinny jeans that Kidd hadn’t seen since he was a teenager, and some slightly platformed black leather boots. Almost as if planned, Liz strolled in at exactly the same time with two things in hand; a razor blade and a pair of scissors.

It was at this moment, Kidd knew what was about to happen. “Hey wait! Wait! I like that sweatshirt a lot! Girls, stop! What does this even have to do with anything!?” he shouted, but was drowned out by the racket of Hurricane Thompson, currently shredding and cutting up his clothes like there was no tomorrow. By the time they heard Kidd’s pleas, it was too late for his beloved clothes. Presenting his outfit again, it now consisted of the same sweatshirt, but now with added slashes and a couple of safety pins for added effect, and the same jeans except torn and weathered at the knees, now cuffed at the bottom using more safety pins. The undershirt stayed the same though, a peak of elegance through the faux rebellion they had dressed him in. 

“Y’know...I ought to be mad at you both for destroying my clothes but I have to admit...this looks way better than anything I could’ve come up with.” Kidd said, leaning in to hug both of them. “Thank you so much guys, I really appreciate it.” The two girls hugged back, practically squeezing Kidd to death in the process. 

“You’re welcome Kiddo! We’re gonna get back to what we were doing, but have fun tonight and stay safe, let us know if you need anything!” Liz said, the twins then taking their leave back to whatever it was the twins do when they aren’t working. 

Kidd walked to his bathroom mirror to check himself out a bit, analyzing his facial features with the utmost scrutiny. He looked at his eyes, his dark long eyelashes framing them, his near non-existent freckles smattering the high points of his face, and his jaw which had thankfully gotten more square throughout the years. Looking in the mirror and fully recognizing himself as male hadn’t come easy to him in the past. It was comforting to know things had changed for the better in that sense. 

Digging deep into his drawers, he managed to pull out an old black pencil eyeliner from one of his teen phases. Dragging the tip of the pencil on his waterline, he tightlined his eyes and then took some more eyeliner and gently smudged it on his upper and lower lash lines. Feeling that his look was finally complete for an event of an edgier nature, he texted Black Star, alerting him that he was coming over, and grabbed his skateboard before leaving the apartment.

\---

Wheels rolling over the black crumbly asphalt, Kidd pulled up the Chupa Cabra’s at the same time Black Star was unpacking Maka’s tiny car of all their equipment. Opting to hang back for a minute before initiating contact with the busy band, he sat back watching Black Star as he lifted drum case after drum case out of the car. Black Star’s arm flexed as he lifted all of the equipment, perfectly tanned and visible thanks to his habit of wearing tank tops to shows. Kidd was practically drooling by the time he decided it’d be best to finally go over and say hi, as none of the band members had fully noticed him.

Strolling over he instantaneously recognized Maka, notorious for her practically perfect GPA in both high school and college, and Soul, who was equally notorious but for his one part sour and one part laid back attitude for life. Black Star perked up upon noticing him, face going a bit pink from what he hoped Kidd thought was the heavy lifting, when in fact he was completely stunned seeing the dark haired man dressed so different than his usual self. The eyeliner was a very...nice touch to the already very hot Death the Kidd.

The blue haired man jogged over, meeting Kidd halfway while saying, “Hey Kiddo! I’m so glad you came, say hello to my band mates!” Kidd’s hands were then taken captive by Black Star, as he dragged him over to the two aforementioned bandmates. After the typical pleasantries, Kidd followed Black Star into the club. On Saturdays Chupa Cabra’s had lights going constantly, and the space in front of the small stage, that usually housed tables and the such, was empty to act as a dancefloor for customers. 

“Hey Kidd! We have to go get set up on the stage since we’re the next act! Go ahead and get settled out here if you want or sit at the bar if you want to sit down!” Black Star all but yelled at Kidd, the volume of the current band muffling his words. The situation full of people, lights, and loud noises was honestly a bit much for Kidd. The only party-like situations he’d ever been to were the suit and tie type. Deciding to take his chances at finding a seat at the bar, he moseyed through the crowd until he made it there. 

Sitting down on the only empty bar stool there, he was greeted by a very beautiful woman who seemed to be bartending. She was dressed surprisingly well for the current situation, her light brown hair up in an updo, and a yellow bodycon dress on, topped off with what looked to be a genuine pearl necklace. She was holding a drink shaker in her manicured hands, mixing drinks like second nature. “What can I get you started tonight?” she said, voice sounding pretty strained from constantly having to talk over the bands.

“Oh um...I don’t drink very often! Is there anything you could recommend?” Kidd responded. He honestly felt kind of awkward ordering from a bar in a situation like this, he only really drank wine socially.

“I’ll get you something right away honey!” the bartender responded, turning around for a couple minutes before whipping back around with a pretty dark drink. Kidd grabbed the glass before taking a hearty sip of the mystery drink. It was dangerously good.

“May I ask what’s in this?” he said before continuing to drink it at a quick pace, he didn’t want to miss Black Star’s set because he was downing liquid courage at the bar for forever.

“Of course hon, It’s your standard martini but with a bit of raspberry liqueur, all topped with a lemon twist! And as for the dark color, it’s a house specialty.” she said, winking at him before leaving after someone else at the bar called her over. 

A voice called over a sound system, announcing that Psychedelic Souljam was heading on next, to which Kidd knocked back the rest of his drink, chucking a twenty underneath his glass for the very sweet bartender. Making his way closer to the stage, he started quickly feeling the effects of drinking alcohol so fast, not to mention he’d been too anxious about the show to eat all day. A slight stumble in his step, he eventually made it as close as he’d get without having to dance his way, settling in just as the instrumentals started to ring out and cheering could be heard.

“ _ You and me, always forever…” _

_ “We could stay alone together…” _

Maka’s voice was absolutely hypnotic, but not nearly as hypnotic as Black Star banging away at the drums. His ability to hold a steady rhythm while still keeping things interesting with his tricks and flourishes was particularly intriguing to Kidd. He honed in on Black Star’s hands every time he twirled a stick around, still hitting the beats flawlessly. 

The song, slow in nature, had the entire club taking a breather from the fast paced DJ who had played before, a general sway washing over the crowd and even Kidd. He was never one to dance but their song was just so intoxicating to move to. “I wish I could dance with Black Star to this…” Kidd thought to himself, before rapidly shaking his head and his mind out of it. Deciding maybe he wasn’t drunk enough he wandered back to the bar during an instrumental.

The same bartender greeted him as before, laying down two shots for him the moment he stepped up, saying nothing before turning to take care of other orders. Kidd was a little shocked at the gesture, but took the drinks regardless, throwing one back after the other, stinging his throat and bringing some tears to his eyes from the taste. He paused, taking a moment to gather himself, before staggering back to the floor and cheering on the band.

\---

As soon as their show was over and their stuff was packed up, Black Star strode over to Kidd cheerfully. “So, how was it?” he said brightly.

“It was sooooo goood Star! You’re so talented and strong!” Kidd slurred out in response. He took no time in clinging to one of Black Star’s arms, nuzzling him like a cat. 

“Oh shit, Kidd, are you okay? How much have you had to drink?” Black Star responded with worry. “We’re gonna go get some water for you, okay? Can you walk with me?” he said. 

Kidd simply nodded in response, still attached to Black Star at the arm as he walked to the bar and got Kidd some water, making sure he drank enough of it to help him sober up a bit. The blue haired man also stopped near Maka and Soul, who were also at the bar for drinks, and let them know he’d be walking Kidd home to make sure he was okay. 

Turning to Kidd, Black Star wrapped one arm around his waist, and put one of Kidd’s arms around his shoulder so that he was properly supported, and they somehow managed to make the whole long trek back to Kidd’s apartment this way. Grabbing Kidd’s keys off of him, Black Star let them both in, quietly guiding both he and Kidd to the latter’s bedroom where Black Star gently deposited the still-very-drunk man onto his bed. Taking a washcloth from Kidd’s bathroom, Black Star patiently removed Kidd’s eye makeup from his face, being extra soft to make sure he didn’t hurt him. 

He wanted to get Kidd into some pajamas, but considering how drunk the raven was, he thought it’d be best to respect his privacy, opting instead to put him to sleep in his clothes, only removing his shoes and the sweatshirt he had been wearing. Kidd seemed to fall asleep the second his head touched his pillow, yet Black Star sat next to his tucked in form anyways, just watching him. Leaning down, Black Star brushed the hair off of Kidd’s forehead, before laying a gentle kiss to the area. As he went to pull away though, having realized how compromising of a situation that would be, Kidd’s hands grabbed his face, gently pulling Black Star back down, closer and closer until finally their lips met. 

It all had happened so fast, but now the very man Black Star had been crushing on was kissing him. Shocked, he took a minute to process the situation before kissing him back, softly and sweetly. It didn’t take long though before he realized that this could be taking advantage on Kidd’s intoxication, and pulled back quickly. 

“I-I think I should leave and let you rest Kiddo, you’ve had quite a long night already…” Black Star said, while making a move to stand from Kidd’s bed. He didn’t make it far though before he was stopped, Kidd’s arms wrapping around Black Star’s waist like a snake.

“Please don’t go…” Kidd said, practically a whisper. “Please don’t leave Black Star…” he continued sleepily, before pulling Black Star down into the bed with him, and falling asleep. 

“Well, shit.” Black Star thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading ! This chapter was a bit of a doozy, and I hope y'all enjoyed it. The song Maka sings is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7_jYYISAbM  
> ty again for reading, I hope to have the next chapter out within the next couple of days ! ^____^


	7. the tender surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd deals with the consequences of his drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see, sorry the chapter is short, im trying to get back in the swing of things.

The next morning Kidd’s eyes fluttered open to the sight of blue hair. Ironically enough that didn’t immediately startle him, at least not compared to pain wreaking havoc on his skull. He closed his eyes and attempted to roll over before realizing he was trapped, held tightly by two muscular arms. It was at this point that the panic set in. 

Anxiety pulsating through his body, he started pushing away the person he was entangled with, albeit with little to no success. The blue haired man started to rouse, loosening his grip a bit, allowing Kidd just enough leeway to back away from him. He miscalculated in his disoriented state though, rolling out of his bed and landing on the floor with a loud bump. This shocked the other man completely awake, jolting up and looking down to the floor next to him.

“Kidd? Are you alright?” Blackstar said, his voice raspy and deep due to a lack of use. 

“Oh, Blackstar it’s you, I was scared a total stranger had made their way into my bed...also my head is killing me…” Kidd groaned out from his crumpled position, actively trying to ignore the feelings Blackstar’s sleepy voice gave him. Pulling himself to his feet, Kidd began to feel the full ache of last night’s drinking, as well as his tumble to the floor. “Ugh...Everything hurts...what happened last night?” the young reaper grumbled out. 

“Um...so about that Kidd, I think we should probably talk about that…” Blackstar said quietly, in contrast to his normally loud and rash way of speaking. Kidd’s stomach plummeted to the floor, did he do something perverted or wrong? What if he screwed up everything and Blackstar won’t talk to him ever again? Thoughts raced through his mind, worry and anxiety leaving him feeling breathless. Unable to speak from fear he simply shot a look at Blackstar, silently asking him to continue.

“So um, last night at the show, you had a few drinks and got a bit drunk, so I took you back here.” Blackstar started, green eyes analyzing the man in front of him. “Once we got here I put you to bed and was about to leave when you...you um…” Blackstar paused, his face turning bright red as he recalled what happened. Kidd continued to sit still, listening intently, too afraid to say anything in case he had fucked up. “Well uh, you um...we-we kissed.” Blackstar continued, gulping loudly. The blue haired man’s eyes darted around the room, looking from Kidd back to the floor then the wall and then finally met with Kidd’s eyes. He lifted a tanned arm to awkwardly scratch at the back of his head. “And well um, I liked it. A lot, uh. Um, Kidd, I-. I like  _ you _ a lot.” Blackstar finally sputtered out.

Kidd released the breath he had been holding, only to seemingly choke in more air, his freckled cheeks absolutely burning at the thought that he had kissed Blackstar.

“Oh! Also um, we didn’t do anything after that, if you were worried. But you kinda pulled me into bed with you and then wouldn’t let go afterwards so I just stayed, I hope you don’t mind…And um, I also understand if you don’t want to see me anymo-” Blackstar started, only to be cut off by Kidd.

“Can I kiss you?” Kidd said, with newfound confidence and a heart beating rapidly in his chest. Blackstar simply sat there, looking absolutely shell shocked at the proposal. “Blackstar,” Kidd asked, reaching for one of the other man’s hands, “may I kiss you?” he continued. 

That seemingly snapped Blackstar out of his trance, as he began to nod near violently, only stopping when Kidd began to inch closer to his face. Cold, calculating yellow eyes glazed over Blackstar’s features, making the man feel like he was trying to pass a test he didn’t study, before they darted down to his lips. After what felt like an eternity, Kidd’s slightly dry lips met Blackstar’s own, and it felt like perfection. 

Kidd felt as though his heart would beat through his chest as he kissed Blackstar, sweetly at first until Blackstar began kissing him back, strong arms wrapping around Kidd’s waist and pulling him closer. The thought of finally being held by those arms that he had practically worshipped since meeting Blackstar made Kidd feel complete, yet simultaneously as though he could explode at any minute. The two kissed fervently, Blackstar pulling Kidd onto the bed with him, leaving the reaper hovering over him. It felt as though a seal had been broken, all of the tension that had been building within them spilling out all at once as they made out until they were gasping for breath.

Finally stopping for a second and taking note of their position, Kidd found himself straddling Blackstar’s reclined form, and Blackstar’s hands had found their way to Kidd’s ass in all the commotion. The two sat there trying to catch their breath, lips swollen and glossy.

“So um...wow.” Blackstar huffed out, eyes practically in the shape of stars as he stared up at Kidd, adoring everything about how he looked, even his partially smeared eyeliner from the night before. Kidd looked down back at him, looking just as enamored and content before a devilish look crossed his face. He ever so slowly slid down on top of Blackstar until they were flush against each other, then scooted up, placing his mouth close to Blackstar’s pierced ear. 

“I like you too, in case you couldn’t tell.” Kidd said directly into Blackstar’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. The black haired man then placed a small but intentional kiss on Blackstar’s jawline, before moving back up and kissing him again on the lips, although this time with a lot less intensity. By the time Kidd pulled back Blackstar looked as though his soul had left his body. Laughing, Kidd removed himself from Blackstar’s lap, acting as though he hadn’t felt how he affected the other man. “So, what would you like to do today? We should probably get ready,” Kidd spoke, walking into his closet to get dressed in something he hadn’t fallen asleep in. 

Blackstar simply laid there, willing away the  _ problem _ that had made itself known in his pants and thinking to himself about how lucky he was. “Now uh, not to be too cocky but maybe we could do more of that?” Blackstar said.


End file.
